


And as the Wishes Pile Up

by TheLast1nsStanding



Series: The Dark Side of the Moon [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Confusion, Everybody Needs Hugs, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Panic, Story within a Story, Traitor!George Au, dream is a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLast1nsStanding/pseuds/TheLast1nsStanding
Summary: Tubbo’s not sure how all of this came to be. It all happened so fast. But now, he just wants to go back to before the war.————Dreamteam SMP WarGeorge’s explanation from Tubbo’s eyes.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Spot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: The Dark Side of the Moon [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896367
Comments: 9
Kudos: 171





	And as the Wishes Pile Up

**Author's Note:**

> I have another note from Shy.
> 
> Hey guys! This is the longest one yet! I don’t think this one is as good as the others though- it’s more of an explanation and a filler part. Anyhow, I hope you like it!
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> -Shy

It was like an explosion had gone off and hadn’t stopped. 

Everything was just too loud and busy since they got back to L’manberg, especially with Tommy shouting every five minutes. They loved Tommy like a brother- don’t get them wrong- but the other teenager was always shouting. Was he just naturally loud or was Tubbo just more used to the quiet around their bee hive? It was more than likely a mixture of both. No person who naturally wasn’t loud shouted this much. The normally calm teenager was on the verge of snapping and just shouting at the group to shut up. They could barely hear themselves think.

With George there- Tubbo still didn’t get why he was here, but if Wilbur thought that it was safe enough to bring him here, Tubbo trusted his judgement. Tommy’s voice was still ringing in their ears and finally Tubbo had enough of the shouting. Clasping their hands over their ears and squeezibng their eyes closed, they let out a shout. Normally- and this wasn’t normally- he would have just left the room. But Wilbur looked uncomfortable at the questions as well. Tommy wasn’t giving him a chance to speak. Eret looked irritated as well from where he was standing with a hand on George shoulder. 

“Everybody! Shut up!” 

Their words were clipped as they spoke. Not filled with anger, but just a need for it to be quiet for even a second. Eret was still looking irritated, although that frustrated look from earlier was gone in exchange for a startled expression. That was something that Tubbo has noticed too. Eret seemed closer to George than the rest of them. Did he know something that they didn’t? 

The shout had rung out around them, seeming to bounce off everything. It took a second- there was a need of them to process what Tubbo had yelled before it went silent. Tommy was panting, they noticed, like he had been an idiot and not stopped yelling for ages. Which was exactly what had happened. Once everyone was silent- read, Tommy shut up- Wilbur flashed a grateful look at the sixteen year old and wiped a hand on the front of his jacket. It was one of his ticks when he was nervous. Tubbo had noticed a few of these little quirks- Tommy got louder when he was feeling left out, Fundy flicked his ears when he was annoyed and Eret acted like he didn’t care about anything when he was upset or angry or even scared. 

“Thank you, Tubbo. Tommy, Fundy, Tubbo, I don’t know why George is here.” Wilbur ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he spoke. “Hell, I don’t even know most of why Eret trusts him. I got part of the story.” Here, the leader of the rebellion glanced at Eret, willing him to jump in any moment. Or at least, that was how Tubbo deciphered the expression. They were good at that. Words could be hurtful sometimes. That’s why he liked bees so much. They stung, yes, but even that hurt less than losing a friend due to an argument or something.

A shuffling movement in the corner drew all of their attention. 

It didn’t attract Wilbur, who could see George clearly from where he had been standing and realized that he was just looking around. He had been there before the war. Why was he acting like he had never been in that room before. Part of their brain explained that it was him looking for weaknesses. The other, more sensible part, explained it as it looked different from when he was here lest and he hadn’t had a chance to see it in a while.

Tommy, on the other hand, tensed shooting a piercing glare at their.. what was George? A captive? A spy for them? What was he? “Stop moving.” Fundy was silent during this who interaction, finally made his input. “Tommy, I’m pretty sure that he can’t escape.” Tubbo had made sure of that by themselves- string was very good at tying captives up. Even if Tubbo didn’t know exactly what George was. If he was still working for Dream- that fight looked back, even if they eventually found it had been staged. It probably wasn’t though. As long as nobody told Tommy, but it did feel like George had been on their side. Dream had crushed his glasses. He had taken his mask off. If this was truly staged, why would he cause himself injury? Why not just argue verbally?

“I’m not going to leave.” 

The voice that spoke next was familiar, but also unfamiliar. It was a tone that Tubbo had never heard from him before. It was dull, but it didn’t seem like he felt beaten. It wasn’t.. how could they put it?.. as bright as it usually was. They didn’t like it at all. It felt off for the older man, even if they were on opposing sides of a war. Tubbo was so engrossed in trying to figure out why George sounded like he did that he didn’t hear Fundy’s question. Only Eret and George’s reply. 

“Dream has become someone who I don’t know. He’s ruthless. He’s dark. And well, if you knew him as well as I did, you’d realize it too. It’s different than he normally is. He’s arrogant, yes, but he’s a good person. But now..” George trailed off, wincing visibly. It was then Tubbo realized that the string they had tied him up with was cutting into his wrists. Tubbo had accidentally tied it too tight and all of the sudden movement had caused the pain. Eret was the first one to react, reaching down and, using the tip of an arrow, sliced through the string. 

This action invoked a small protest from Tommy, who reach out to stop him, but even their best friend halted after George only rubbed his wrists and continued on with his tale. It was odd hearing it, like he was hiding something, but maybe that was just him.

“Now, Dream’s become so obsessed with winning this war, with defeat you, that he tuned out everything. A mention of a peace conference or anything will just be used as fuel to that fire. He doesn’t listen. He blocked everyone out.” 

This didn’t explain anything to Tubbo who sighed, glancing over at Wilbur to see his reaction before looking at Dream’s second-in-command. Or was it former second-in-command.

“He has talked about burning L’manberg, about leaving everyone there with nothing. I-I.” His voice quivered just a hair. “I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t leave people that I had talked to countless times homeless and alone. I couldn’t leave you for Dream to hunt down when he wanted more prey. I just couldn’t!” His voice raised in both pitch and volume as he spoke quickly, as if someone was going to shut him up.

As if he had been shut up before.

Tubbo could hear George talking still, but it was like hearing him through water. What had even happened to the older man? They didn’t like him as much anymore, and Tubbo knew that they had to be wary that this was a trap, but they couldn’t help but empathize with George. Before the war, if they remember correctly, Dream and George had been two peas in a pod. Two leaves on the same branch. Two eggs in the same clutch.

It really put into perspective that not all was how it seemed anymore.

Everything had changed when that message had been sent.

Tubbo wasn’t sure if they wanted to win the war anymore.

Why couldn’t things go back to how they were before?


End file.
